


【锤基】伪水手锤×人鱼基    海的男人（雾）

by LilyLeston



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLeston/pseuds/LilyLeston
Summary: 非人类预警OOC预警





	【锤基】伪水手锤×人鱼基    海的男人（雾）

**Author's Note:**

> 非人类预警  
> OOC预警

独自出海是Thor从小的梦想。他生在海边，长在海边，他熟悉大海也热爱大海，可他还从未独自驾着船在海上与风浪搏击，即使他对此无比向往。老Odin不允许Thor独自出海，他说大海充满了未知的风险，那些流传在水手中的传说更是塑造了无数令人闻之生畏的神奇生物。

Thor从不害怕这些，正相反，他为之而疯狂。那隐秘而危险的大海无时无刻不撩拨着Thor的心弦，终于，在他20岁那天，Thor不管不顾地偷走了老Odin的一支小型帆船，备足了三个月的干粮，迎着月色出海了。

夜晚的大海并没有什么波澜，这令Thor感到十分安心，却也隐隐有些失望。诚然，他爱着大海的平静温柔，但这少年骨子里透露着对危险的渴望，对风浪的向往，对那些神奇生物的期待。他想与Kraken战斗，哪怕最终自己葬身大海也无所谓；他想听听尼厄丽德的歌声，哪怕这会蛊惑了他的脑袋，令他失去方向。

其实，Thor有一个小秘密从未向别人说过，大家都以为他只是一个被大海迷惑了的小孩子罢了，但是，Thor曾经亲眼见过一个尼厄丽德，在他只有5岁的时候。他跟着老Odin出海，船行至大海深处时，Thor看见一个小小的身影跟在他们的船尾。那是一个长着鱼尾的黑发少年，看起来和Thor年纪相仿，除了那条鱼尾，和普通的人类小孩没什么区别。只是那双眼睛——那对暗绿色的眸子，仿佛有着什么摄人心魄的魔力，Thor痴痴地望着他，从那双眼睛里，Thor看见了大海。那是他爱上大海的开始。

Thor轻轻依靠在桅杆上，夜还很漫长，大海依旧广阔无边，不知从何处传来了缥缈的歌声，Thor抑制不住地想起了那对绿眸，他感到意识渐渐消散，大脑一片空白，困倦感如潮水涌来，直觉告诉Thor，现在不是睡觉的时候，只是他无论如何也无法违逆生理上的疲惫，他沉沉地睡去，错过了海面上细小而高速的漩涡和水下那抹动人的身影。

当Thor睁开眼时，他发现周遭的一切都是那么的陌生。他既没有靠在桅杆上，也没有漂浮在海水中，他竟然躺在一块陆地上，大海早已不知所踪。他坐起身向四周张望，什么也没有，除了虚空。就在这时，他看见远方一个人影向他走来，那人身姿高挑纤细，脚生莲花，款款走来。渐渐地，Thor看清了来人的容貌，和记忆中几乎无差，黑发绿眸，眼含笑意，只是，那尾鱼尾不见了，取而代之的是一对修长的双腿和白皙的脚。假如那只人鱼长大了，一定就是这番模样吧，Thor这样想着。  
黑发少年走到Thor面前站定，俯身把手伸向了Thor，“Thor，好久不见，我是Loki。”  
Thor痴痴地伸出手，握住了Loki的手，顺势站了起来，“你，你认识我？”他的声音真好听，Thor在心里默默想着。  
“当然，我就是为找你而来。”  
“为什么是现在？”  
“因为，只有当你自己出现在海上时，我才能把你带到这里。”  
“这是哪儿？还有，你的尾巴呢？”  
“这是哪儿不重要，重要的是，你愿不愿意跟我走。至于我的尾巴，它很好，只是现在我需要一点点小法术‘走’到你面前。”  
“你想要我去哪儿？”  
“去你该去的地方——大海。”  
“我本就在海上啊。”  
“不，我说的不是海面上，那只是人类心中的大海罢了。我想要你跟我去真正的大海，大海的深处。”  
“可是，我无法在那里呼吸，更无法在那里生活啊。”  
“只要你跟我走，没有什么不可能。Thor，Thor，求求你了。”Loki扯住Thor的衣角，撒娇似地拽了拽。Thor动摇了，他望着Loki，觉得对方真是美极了。此时Loki的眉眼是那么清晰，没有海水的阻隔，也没有距离的干扰，他暴露在空气中的每一寸肌肤都白似雪乳，他精致的锁骨在那层轻薄的外衣下若隐若现，他握住Thor衣角的手棱角分明，最要命的还是他那双眼睛，那双清亮如水，却又足以蛊惑人心的眼睛，而那双眼睛此时正死死地锁定住Thor，那双眼里带着恳求，带着期盼，甚至还带着几分爱慕和情欲。Thor怔怔地看向那双眼睛，他觉得自己糟糕极了，因为他和Loki离得是那么近，近到他能从Loki的眼里清晰地看见自己的影子，他感到了心中的悸动和身体诚实的反应，他觉得愧疚，他不该在这个时候产生冲动的，只是，在Thor心底深处，他清楚自己想要Loki，他已经想了很多很多年了。

假如Thor还能唤醒自己的理性，那么他也许会认为这一切也许只是一场幻觉，是来自尼厄丽德的诱惑，倘若一个不慎他便葬身鱼腹。但他并不打算使自己清醒，因为，站在他面前的是Loki啊，是他5岁那年惊鸿一瞥便再也不曾忘记的Loki。没错，他告诉所有人他是一个勇者，他要探索大海，要与一切海怪搏斗，但只有他自己知道，那不过是一个谎言，一个掩饰他对Loki的欲望的谎言。他不是什么勇士，他也不想和海怪战斗，他只想要Loki，那个未知名的人鱼少年。

现在，Loki就站在他的面前，扯着他的衣角，求他跟自己一起走。

如果答应了，自己会怎样呢？Thor也会这样好奇，但是，管他呢。活着不也就是为了死去吗？

“好，我答应你。无论你要我去哪儿，我都答应你。”他说。

Loki没有说话，一个浓浓的笑意攀上他的眉梢，他扶住Thor的后颈，贴上Thor的嘴唇。原来人鱼的唇是这么冰凉，还带着些许海的咸腥，Thor如是想。起初，这个吻冷静而疏离，简直不像是一个吻，渐渐地，Thor感受到了Loki的温度，和人体接近的温度，不，或许更加炽热，他忍不住搂住了Loki的腰，隔着薄纱他依旧能感受到Loki姣好的腰线。

“欢迎来到尼厄丽德的世界。”Loki附在Thor耳边说道。

一切都消失了，陆地、Thor和Loki都消失在一片眩光之中。

当Thor再次醒来的时候，他发现自己正站在船舷上，Loki从海面探出半个身子，双臂张开，“来吧，来吧，Thor，让自己真正投身大海吧。”Thor明白，这是一个不能回头的选择，但他还是义无反顾地跳向Loki，他伸手抱住了Loki，随着Loki一同沉入了大海，他的意识渐渐模糊，他的肺因为过度缺氧痛苦得不行，他恍惚间看到Loki贴近自己，吻上了自己，就像刚刚那样。突然，Thor觉得痛苦都消失了，他的大脑恢复了清明，他发现自己的双腿不见了，取而代之的是一尾灿金的鱼尾。

“Thor，进入我吧，让我永远属于你，也让你永远只属于我。”Loki一边说着，一边掀起了自己腹部的暗绿色鳞片，那浸满了欲望的粉嫩小口正一张一合地蠕动着，等待自己另一半的进入。

Thor不知所措地吻上了Loki，他对人鱼的身体一无所知，即使他能感受到自己饱胀的欲望，可一丝恐惧依然在他心中滋长。似乎是感受到了Thor的担忧，Loki温柔地引导着Thor，他握住Thor的手，伸向Thor下腹一对闭合着的腹鳍，腹鳍之下正是雄性人鱼的生殖器官，他轻轻掀开那对美丽的鱼鳍，将Thor肿胀的欲望释放而出。他把Thor的手覆盖在自己的阴茎上，让Thor细细感受人鱼的器官，感受那与普通人类完全不同的尺寸。“Hello, Mr. Big.”Loki呓语般的声音在Thor耳边响起，他的呼吸惹得Thor一个激灵，身下的欲望又变大了几分。“Thor，放松点。我会让你爽上天的。”Loki松开Thor的手，驱动鱼尾，将身子调转了一个方向，他用自己的尾鳍摩擦着Thor的脸庞、脖颈、锁骨、乳头，Thor忍不住呻吟起来。Loki俯下头含住Thor的阴茎，小心翼翼地吮吸起来，他用一只手握住它的根部撸动，并不断向自己喉咙深处送去。Thor感觉那美妙极了，与人类温暖的口腔不同，人鱼的口腔是冰凉的，喉咙却是火热的，他的阴茎在这冰火两重天里达到了顶峰。

“Loki，我快要到了。”

Loki没有回答，他只是不断加快手上的动作，同时用他灵巧的银舌头舔舐Thor的阴茎。“啊！”Thor呻吟着达到了高潮，白浊的液体释放在了Loki的口中，Loki毫不犹豫地咽了下去。“你真美味啊，”Loki边说着边凑到Thor嘴边亲吻他，Thor能感受到Loki口中的咸腥，那是他自己的味道，“现在，让我们开始正餐吧。”Loki的每一个动作每一句话都撩拨着Thor的心弦，渐渐适应了人鱼身体的他灵活地握住Loki的手，仅凭单手便将Loki禁锢住，这时他才意识到自己的体格比Loki真是健壮了不少。他一路亲吻着Loki的额头、眼睛、鼻尖，吻上他的嘴唇，撬开他的贝齿，他们用力吮吸着彼此的唇舌，仿佛要将对方揉进自己的身体里，他们就这样吻了很久，毕竟人鱼是不用担心缺氧的。Thor放开了Loki的嘴，顺着他纤长的脖子吻到他的锁骨，然后是乳头，他用舌头灵活地舔舐着其中一边，又用那只空闲的手揉捻着另一边的乳珠，直到它变得硬挺而泛红，Loki愉快地呻吟着，乞求Thor快点进入自己。

Thor仍旧不紧不慢地向下亲吻着，他的唇滑过Loki坚实的小腹，滑向那个隐蔽的小穴。他用手轻轻接近遮盖着穴口的鳞片，没想到Loki竟然因此而颤抖起来，原来这鳞片也是人鱼的敏感点。学习到新的知识的Thor坏笑着伸出舌头舔起那半鳞片，又用自己粗糙的指腹不断摩擦着，他在跟随父亲出海的时间里总是帮助父亲捆绑缆绳，长时间的摩擦使得Thor的手指粗糙而有力。Loki的呻吟声越来越大，颤抖的频率也愈发激烈，“Thor，Thor…你…真坏…啊…啊啊…”突然，Thor感到一股湿滑温热的粘液顺着鳞片留了下来，他轻轻掀起Loki的鳞片，只见那个穴口里不断涌出水来，Loki早已按耐不住了。Thor将手指捅入小穴，穴壁紧紧包裹住他的手指，穴道里是火热的、灼人的，Thor又想起刚刚Loki为自己口交时的炽热，只觉得全身血液都在倒流，他抽出手指，放在嘴里舔了舔，再次吻上了Loki，他们交换着彼此的味道，癫狂的、迷恋的舌头交织在一起。Thor握住自己阴茎捅向小穴，Loki的里面是那么紧致，以至于Thor以为自己无法进行下去了，但Loki还是一寸一寸地把他的巨物全部吃了进去。Thor在里面探索着，搜寻Loki的敏感点，当他碾过一个凸起时，Loki失声喊叫出来。Thor开始快速地抽插起来，无数次碾过Loki的敏感点，他们一同呻吟着，赞叹着彼此，Loki将他的尾鳍攀上Thor的，继而摩擦起来，这给Thor带来了全新的体验，他感到每一处神经都兴奋着，每一个细胞都活跃起来，他觉得自己快要晕过去了，快要死去了，“救…救我…啊…Lo…ki…啊…”快感一潮高过一潮，一浪高过一浪，他们交织着，拥抱着，在呻吟中一起达到了高潮。

“天啊，我真是爱死你了，Loki，”Thor力竭地说道，但依然紧紧拥抱着Loki，“我第一次见到你时就爱上你了，15年了，我已经爱了你15年了。”

“我知道，我全都知道。我从未停止过寻找你，Thor，我也从未停止过爱你，谢谢你跟我来到大海。”

“只要有你，我不在乎是陆地还是海洋，我也不在乎是人类还是人鱼。只要有你就够了。”

 

尾声  
老Odin懊恼不已，自己的独子Thor已经失踪三个月了，他知道这小子偷走了自己的帆船独自出海了，15年前，村里一位年迈的海女预言他的儿子长大后会受到尼厄丽德的蛊惑永远沉入大海，而现在，Thor已经在大海上失踪三个月了。这三个月里，Odin每天都会到海边等待，盼望奇迹能够降临。  
在整三个月的这天，Odin彻底放弃了，他知道，海女的预言从未错过，他已经永远失去Thor了。

这天夜里，海潮尤其的汹涌。第二天早晨，出海的人在岸上发现了一只鞋，鞋面上绣着：Thor Odinson。


End file.
